ユーリ! on ICE
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Tropiezos, intentos que solo parecen llevar a una misma conclusión; que tal vez no se tenga "ese" algo especial para estar debajo de los reflectores y triunfar. Yuri Katsuki siempre ha estado persiguiendo la silueta de Viktor Nikirov sin poder lograrlo, sin embargo mientras sus sueños e ilusiones se ven aplastadas por su pesimismo rememora lo vivido hasta poder dar el primer paso.


El sonido de las cuchillas rasgando el hielo, mientras trataba de mantener la concentración en la música y sus movimientos.

No podía permitirse ningún error, solo debía de dar un triple _axel_ y...

Había fallado.

Otra vez.

Aun así se levantó del frío suelo, ante la mirada del público y jueces.

Recordó a sus padres, a su entrenadora y amigos. Recordó sus horas de práctica y a pesar de reconocer que había perdido también sabía que no podía detenerse. La música seguía escuchándose, invitándole a bailar con ella por sobre el gran escenario que alguna vez vislumbro volverlo suyo.

Y; así, levantándose de su lugar, con la mirada impávida a pesar de que sus ojos estuvieran cristalinos por el llanto amargo que amenazaba en salir, siguió hasta el final la rutina solo para ver que no había logrado clasificar.

Gruesas lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos, bajando por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo, notándose tan pequeño entre la multitud busco refugio para la congoja que poco a poco se estaba apoderando de él, encontrando aquel mundo fuera del alcance de los flashes de las cámaras, o peguntas de los medios, dentro del baño.

Yendo dentro de una de las casillas cerró la puerta y observo la taza blanca del baño, los sentimientos a flor de piel empezaban a consumirlo por completo hasta que no pudo evitar sentir náuseas y vomitar.

Tan lamentable, el tiempo, el esfuerzo, no solo de él, de su entrenador, de sus amigos, de su familia, y aun así no había podido haber hecho nada.

Sin embargo Yuri Katsuki nunca se consideró fuerte, es más no era la gloria o el reconocimiento lo que le instaron volverse patinador. Sino la elegante silueta que alguna vez observo de niño, bailando en el hielo, creando magia con las cuchillas, mientras el hielo parecía polvo de hadas siendo dejado atrás por su presencia pintando detrás de sí un mundo de ensueño del cual quería formar parte, hacerlo tan suyo como lo hacia él al moverse tan grácilmente como si los esguinces, fracturas y lesiones no dolieran.

Al menos eso era lo que hacía notar la imagen impecable y perfecta de Viktor Nickirov quien sin quererlo había lanzado un hechizo en él, llevándole a un mundo de ensueño que Yuri pensó alguna vez tocar _-solo tal vez así podría estar cerca de él-_ pero el tiempo pasaba, y los años eran crueles, ya no era un jovencito, su carrera ¿Cuánto duraría?

Y entonces el sueño se vio aplastado por la realidad. Aquella realidad que solo veía más cruel e insulsa ante sus miedos e inseguridades.

Porque Yuri se reconocía como un buen patinador, pero ¿Cuándo podría ser el mejor? ¿Cuándo podría estar a la altura de aquella silueta que trataba de alcanzar una y otra vez sin poder lograrlo?

Esfumándose como una simple ilusión sin importar cuanto tiempo estuviera corriendo tras de él, solo para encontrarse tan lejos de poder hacerlo, porque al fin de cuentas tal vez no tenía lo necesario.

Bajando la mirada, con aquel pensamiento amargo, regreso a su hotel, había tomado una decisión, tal vez simplemente debía dejarlo y ya, pero cuando le vio siendo entrevistado por los periodistas, y sus miradas se encontraron tuvo el presentimiento de que todo parecía tan familiar. Aún más cuando el ruso le guiño un ojo y sus mejillas se arrebolaron llevándolo sin querer a pronunciar su nombre.

—Viktor...

Abriendo los ojos con pesadez lo primero que observo fue el asiento de color gris delante de él, alzando la mirada, aun somnoliento parpadeo un par de veces hasta que se percató que todo parecía haber sido un sueño, notando a su vez que no se encontraba en Hasetsu, sino en un avión.

Restregando su ojo con el dorso de su mano derecha miro de reojo a los lados topándose con su compañero de vuelo quien leía apaciblemente un libro.

Observado la pasta del libro ante el color verde de esta, se encontró con la sorpresa de haberlo visto antes.

"Pero... ¿Dónde?"

Se preguntó así mismo hasta recordar el agridulce recuerdo.

«—Terminemos con esto»

Recordó sus propias palabras y las lágrimas que recorrieron las mejillas de Viktor al oírlas. Mordiéndose el labio inferior frunció el entrecejo.

_"Yo realmente lo..."_ Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir la mirada del hombre de junto. Recomponiendo la compostura se sentó recto en su asiento, fingiendo un poco de tos prosiguió —Yo... Mmm lo siento —se disculpó tras dar una pequeña reverencia al ver que había mellado la paz del hombre que tenía en sus manos un libro.

Apenado por lo sucedido, bajo la mirada por unos segundos para luego dirigirla a la ventana de al lado.

Cual niño pequeño colocó ambas manos sobre el vidrio, pudo distinguir algunas de las construcciones, sus ojos brillaban ante el anhelo que invadía su corazón, siendo que pronto se reencontrarían nuevamente.

Si bien no había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, y la mayor parte de sus vidas habían estado sin la compañía del otro, desde ese instante en el cual se presentó en las aguas termales de Hasetsu con la mano extendida, Yuri supo que su vida cambiaría por completo sin esperar que la compañía de alguien fuese tan necesaria como lo era Viktor para él. Siendo que a pesar de que contaba con una familia amorosa y amigos leales que le apoyaban en cada una de sus decisiones una parte de él reconocía que no podía abrir del todo su corazón y ser honesto por completo con ellos.

Porque muy en el fondo sabía que no había una razón real para sentirse así, como a veces su cabeza lo hacía sentir; un completo incompetente que no podía alcanzar a clasificar.

Yuri nunca recibió alguna recriminación por su desempeño por parte de sus amigos o familiares quienes veían su esfuerzo arduo día a día al verlo practicar, ejercitarse y dejar su platillo favorito de lado para mantener el peso correcto.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que él mismo no se recriminará cada pequeño error sobre el hielo, el cómo hacia perder su tiempo a los demás sin lograr avance alguno. Y así, era otra vez su mente ahogándolo entre pensamientos que solo generaban más aversión hacia sí mismo hasta hacerle perder la fe de poder lograr algo realmente.

Porque a pesar de que Yuri aún mantenía sus sueños tan vivos dentro de su corazón como la primera vez que surgieron sabía a la perfección que había más gente como él que también luchaba por demostrar algo, por hacer realidad sus ilusiones, como por ejemplo Pichit uno de sus mejores amigos a quien admiraba y quería por sobre todo a pesar de que eran rivales sobre el hielo.

Y es que, decir que todos tenían ese algo para poder ser reconocidos, marcar pauta y volverse historia no era algo que pudiese volverse realidad en el mundo real de la noche a la mañana.

Trabajo, esfuerzo, práctica, dedicación. Simples constantes que deberían llevar al éxito, pero a veces no bastaba solo eso.

A veces necesitabas un simple empujón que te permitiera ver más allá de la imagen distorsionada que se tenía de uno mismo.

Porque Yuri de vez en cuando aún se veía como el chico fofo que detesto mostrarle a Viktor cuando estuvo en su peor estado al decidir rendirse y dejar todo atrás.

Cerrando los ojos por un instante, dejo escapar un suspiro, para cuando los abrió nuevamente, observo su reflejo. Aquella mirada dulce se había ido y en cambio el atisbo de la audacia se instaló en su faz, mostrando su determinación, aquella misma que varias veces mostró a la hora de patinar tras reconocer su propio yo y ver una nueva faceta de sí mismo; su Eros en la cordial sonrisa y tacto de Viktor Nickirov.

Lamentaciones, malas decisiones, fracasos, como la culpa y los malos recuerdos yendo y viniendo, su mente volviéndose un mar de pensamientos que generarían caos dentro de ella hasta volverla tan susceptible, porque al fin de cuentas Yuri había comprendido que su mayor enemigo era sí mismo.

Aquel Yuri que se veía lamentable y solo le llenaba de pensamientos negativos a tal punto del quiebre total.

Aun así, cuando se miró a sí mismo y pudo sonreír honestamente, porque ya no temía ni odiaba a su enemigo. Más bien le observaba con cierto grado de nostalgia y cariño al ver que había crecido y que este ya no le vencería de tan vil forma al recobrar su confianza y entender que no estaba solo.

Y cuando aquel simple pensamiento surco su mente, pudo verse en medio del hielo bailando para él.

El público era nada ante la persona que estaba a su lado. Y la música el canto divino de los dioses demostrándole que lo suyo no era coincidencia. Porque tal vez en otra vida se habían conocido también por ello Stammi Vicino sonaba tan perfecta para ambos mientras las cuchillas rasgaban el hielo y formaban un único camino narrando la historia de su infinito amor hasta estar en los brazos del otro.

_**Pasajeros del vuelo xxxx con parada a *****, favor de abrocharse el cinturón porque el avión está apunto de aterrizar**_

『𑁍』

Yuri tomó su maleta en manos mientras corría por el largo puente.

En su mente sólo había un nombre; Viktor.

Esta vez iría él a su lado.

Aún tenía grabado en su mente el mensaje que recibió de él con el emoticón sonriente al decirle que esperaría.

Y a pesar de haberse preparado para el reencuentro, cuando escucho su voz no pudo evitar sentir el regocijo de su alma al volver al hogar esperado que habían formado ambos sin querer cuando se volvieron entrenador y estudiante. Una hermosa coincidencia que no desaprovecharía, porque Yuri lo sabía, él era el único que podría demostrárselo a Viktor.


End file.
